Proof of Life
Proof of Life ist ein von Kagamine Rin gesungenes Lied, das Gegenstück zu dem Lied ist das von Kagamine Len gesungene Stück Soundless Voices. Handlungen In Proof of Life geht es darum, das die todkranke Rin mit ihrem geliebten Len draußen im Schnee spazieren geht. Während sie dort entlang gehen, singt sie davon, das sie nie mehr ein trauriges Lied singen wird, da sie angst hat, vergessen zu werden. Schließlich bricht die im Schnee zusammen und stirbt. Rin beschreibt diesen Zustand und ihr Leben mit Len. Sie spricht davon, das es dunkel und kalt ist, sie Schmerzen hat und sie sich alleine fühlt. Und während sich ihre Erinerungen und Gedanken auflösen, bleibt nur Len's Lächeln ihn diesen zurück. Sie geht davon aus, das er ihr jetzt ein fröhliches Lied singt und sie versucht ihm mitzuteilen, das sie immer bei ihm sein wird. Zum Schluss dankt sie ihm für alles, was er für sie getan hat. Lyrics Japanisch= 冬を告げる風の声に 耳を傾け　震える体 隣にいるあなたの息 白くなって寒そう 今年もまた　命は枯れ果て やがて来る春を待ちわびる 命の連鎖を聴きながら 芽吹いていく　光の中で 朽ちていく運命（さだめ）と 分かって　なお強く 息していたいよ　歌っていたい 私にも何か残せるといいな 私が生きた命の証を･･･ 悲しい歌にはしたくないよ ねえお願い　今この時だけは 笑っていたいよ･･･ あなたの横で 優しい歌を　歌っていたい 幾度目かの冬を越えて やっと気付いた　この気持ちは 告げる事はできなかったけど ココロはいつも 繋がっていたよね･･･ 暗くてミエナイヨ 何もキコエナイヨ コワイヨ　苦シイヨ　寂シイヨ ナニモカモスベテガ キエテイク中で あなたの笑顔だけ今 消えない （苦シイって言ってくれよ 寂シイって言ってくれよ 迎えに行く どんな処（とこ）へも･･･ いかないでよ　何処へも 置いてかないで･･･ 僕らずっと 二人で一つだろう･･･？） 優しい歌を歌っていてね 孤独なセカイを包まれても ずっと側に居るよ 忘れないでね （降り積もる雪とともに 消えてゆく　君を 抱きしめることしかできないよ 叶うなら　もう一度だけ 君の声が　聴きたい） あなたはいつも、 独りじゃないよ 寂しくないよ　あなたがいる 抱きしめてくれる　温かい手で キコエナイけれど 伝わっているよ 触れた指先から 「アイシテル」って 悲しい歌にはしたくないよ ねえお願い　今この時だけは 歌っていたいよ あなたの共に 優しい歌を 歌っていたい （儚い命は天に昇り 解けてゆく雪の白に染まる 何も残らないよ 魂さえ ナニモカモ･･･） あなたに捧げたい 惜別の歌 最期に伝えたいよ ありがとう |-|Romaji= Fuyu o tsugeru kaze no koe ni mimi o katamuke furueru karada Tonari ni iru anata no iki shiroku natte samusō Kotoshi mo mata inochi wa karehate yagate kuru haru o machiwabiru Inochi no rensa o kikinagara mebuite yuku hikari no naka de Kuchite yuku sadame to wakatte nao tsuyoku iki shite itai yo Utatte itai Watashi ni mo nanika nokoseru to ii na Watashi ga ikita inochi no akashi o ... Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo Nē onegai Ima kono toki dake wa waratte itai yo ... Anata no yoko de yasashii uta o utatte itai Ikudomeka no fuyu o koete yatto kizuita kono kimochi wa Tsugeru koto wa dekinakatta kedo kokoro wa itsumo tsunagatte ita yo ne ... Kurakute mienai yo Nani mo kikoenai yo Kowai yo Kurushii yo Samishii yo Nani mo ka mo subete ga kiete iku naka de anata no egao dake ima kienai (Kurushii tte itte kure yo Samishii tte itte kure yo Mukae ni iku donna toko e mo ... Ikanaide yo doko e mo Oite'kanai de ... Bokura zutto futari de hitotsu darō ...?) Yasashii uta o utatte ite ne Kodoku na sekai o tsutsumarete mo zutto soba ni iru yo Wasurenai de ne (Furitsumoru yuki to tomo ni kiete yuku kimi o dakishimeru koto shika dekinai yo Kanau nara mō ichido dake kimi no koe ga kikitai) Anata wa itsumo, hitori ja nai yo Samishiku nai yo Anata ga iru Dakishimete kureru atatakai te de kikoenai keredo tsutawatte iru yo Fureta yubisaki kara "Aishite'ru" tte Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo Nē onegai Ima kono toki dake wa utatte itai yo Anata no tomo ni yasashii uta o utatte itai (Hakanai inochi wa ten ni nobori tokete yuku yuki no shiro ni somaru Nani mo nokaranai yo tamashii sae Nani mo ka mo ...) Anata ni sasagetai sekibetsu no uta Saigo ni tsutaetai yo Arigatō |-|Englisch= The wind's voice tells of winter; I turn my ears to hear and my body shivers. Next to me, your breath turns white. You must be cold. This year too life has withered all away and impatiently awaits the spring soon to come. While listening to the chain of life, it goes on budding in the light. Knowing that I am fated to rot away, I want even more strongly to keep breathing, to keep singing. I wish I too could leave something behind, proof of the life that I lived. I don't want to make it a sad song. Hey, please, just for this time now, I want to be smiling. By your side, I want to be singing a gentle song. Having passed the last of several winters, I finally realized what this feeling is. I wasn't able to tell it to you, but our hearts were always connected, right ...? It's dark, I can't see! I can't hear a thing! I'm scared! I'm suffering! I'm lonely! In world where each and every thing is disappearing, only your smiling face right now doesn't disappear. (Tell me you're suffering! Tell me you're lonely! I'm going to meet you, wherever it may be ... Don't go, not anywhere! Don't leave me behind ... We, aren't we forever, the two of us, as one ...?) (1) Be singing a gentle song. Even though you're wrapped in a world of loneliness I'm forever by your side. Don't forget that. (As you vanish away with the falling, piling snow, I can do nothing but embrace you. If it be granted, just one more time, I want to hear your voice.) (1) You will never ... be alone. I'm not lonely. You're here. The warm hands that embrace me tell me so, even though I can't hear. Your fingertips that touch me say "I love you." I don't want to make it a sad song. Hey, please, just for this time now, I want to be singing. Together with you, I want to be singing a gentle song. (An ephemeral life rises to heaven and takes on the colour of the melting snow. Nothing remains, not even a soul. Each and every thing ...) (1) I want to dedicate to you a mournful farewell song. In my last moments, I want to tell you ... Thank you. Credits goes to descentsubs |-|Deutsch= Ganz leis berichtet mir der Wind was in mein Ohr dass der Winter da ist und vor Zittern mache ich Halt. Dort neben mir stehst du, schaust ganz verträumt empor. Und dein Atem scheint so weiß und kalt. Auch dieses Jahr verlor mein Leben stetig mehr an Kraft und ich warte auf den Frühling, der Veränd'rung schafft. Ich höre stetig diese Töne, Ketten klimpern im Licht. Doch der Anblick der täuscht, Strahlen spiegeln sich nicht. Ganz bewusst ist mir mein Schicksal wohl ich welke nur dahin trotzdem will ich stark sein, ich will atmen und ich möchte weitersing' Ich hab einen Wunsch verschwiegen ein Teil von mir soll bleiben welcher sagt "Du hast gelebt" er wär sowas... wie ein Beweis. Darum sing ich niemals mehr ein Lied, das traurig ist. Ach komm schon, schau mich nicht so an, denn was mir Freude bringt ist zu Lachen hier neben dir, also mach dir keinen Kopf. Sag doch selbst, hörst du's denn nicht? Mein Gesang ist hell und froh. Die Winter zieh vorbei und endlich wird mir klar, dass für dieses Gefühl völlig unmöglich war zu sagen was ich will, doch schlägt mein Herz ganz sicherlich mit der selben Melodie, wie das deine, hab ich Recht? Es ist dunkel, ich kann gar nichts seh'n. Die Ohren können gar nichts hör'n. Ich habe Angst, es tut so weh, es ist einsam und allein. Während all die Zeit um mich verschwimmt die Gedankenwelt sich still auflöst ist dein Lächeln alles was mir hier noch bleibt... es schwindet nicht. Ganz bestimmt singst du mir jetzt ein Lied, das fröhlich ist Drum wenn du dich verlassen fühlst, allein und voller Trist Ja, dann denke nur stets daran, ich werde immer bei dir sein. Wenn das Schicksal uns auch trennt, lasse ich dich nicht allein. Du bist hier, ich spüre dich und Einsamkeit verfliegt. Du hälst mich fest in deinem Arm, mit der Hand die mich versteht. Und auch wenn ich dich nicht hören kann, verstehe ich doch völlig klar. Wie die Hand mit der du mich berührst "Ich liebe dich" sagt. Darum sing ich niemals mehr ein Lied, das traurig klingt. Ach komm schon, hey ich bitte dich, denn was mir Freude bringt ist zu Singen hier nur mit dir, also mach dir keinen Kopf. Sag doch selbst hörst du's denn nicht? Mein Gesang war hell und froh. Ja, ich widme dir dies kleine Lied, voll von stillem Abschiedsschmerz Du hast mir soviel gegeben dafür... Danke ich dir. Lens Background Sag mir bitte, wenn du Schmerzen spürst! Sag mir bitte, wenn du einsam bist! Ganz gleich wo du auch bist... Du weißt, ich finde dich! Lass mich bitte hier nicht so zurück Geh nicht weg von mir, geh nicht! War es denn nicht immer so, dass unsre Seele ein Ganzes war? Und ganz grausam schickt der Schnee seine Boten aus und du verschwimmst ganz sacht und ich kann gar nichts weiter tun und halte nicht ganz fest. Wenn es möglich wäre möchte ich dein Lied noch ein Mal hören Nur einmal noch... Und ganz grausam ist der Schnee und du verschwimmst ganz sacht Und ich kann gar nichts weiter tun und halte dich ganz fest Wenn es möglich wäre möchte ich, dein Lied noch ein Mal hör'n Nur einmal noch... Credits goes to HieloLelice Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Hitoshizuku-P Kategorie:Yucco